mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Vesta the Blaziken
Vesta the Blaziken Personality Vesta is fire. Mess with her, and she will burn you, severely. She gets pissed easily, but does have a "good side" where if you make it, you will be respected enough not to get hit hard, as well as notice a change of usual mood, cause she does have a heart, that is seen by only the closest to her. Specs Height: 6'02" Weight: 103lbs Age: 16-21 Gender: Female Orientation: Bisexual Loves: Gardi ("cute when he's pissed", "not afraid to throw a fight"),Ether ("Kind of hot", friend zone!), Layla, Masked Stranger (Ex, but still likes to piss It off and toy around with It), Zenom (formerly) Likes: To joke around, piss off people, the feeling of achievement, winning battles, training, burning stuff, toying around with people Dislikes: People that lack common sense, water types, assholes, fighting dirty when you're supposed to fight clean, losing Abilities Blaze Kick Ember Flamethrower Slash Sky Uppercut Flare Blitz Ability to speak Background Beginning: Vesta was abandoned by her Breeder when she was a newborn. Her former trainer already had a Blaziken "family", and didn't another one, as torchics weren't as popular then, and couldn't make a good buck in the market. Let alone and had to fend for herself, she was caught a lucky break when her current trainer showed up and "adopted" her. His name was Blitz, and he didn't have a pokemon at the time, as he was only 5. They became fast friends, as Blitz showed his love for the torchic, and had many fun times together. By the age of 10, Blitz begun his carrier of being a trainer, ready to battle with other trainers, and see what adventures lie ahead. Vesta was a few steps ahead of other starters, as she leveled up from battling some of the wild pokemon on Blitz and her playfulness in the woods. Trainer years: As Blitz went through the challenges, Vesta was always by his side. The small Torchic was fine with battle, seeing as a more rough-housing kind of playful thing. Wether she won or lost, Blitz always supported her, every time. As Blitz's team grew, she had a natural leadership role, and was always a few levels ahead. When she evolved into a Combuskin, she took things a bit more seriously, and fought with pride, and was okay if she lost. After the amount of years with Blitz, she also started to learn English, and was able to speak simple words. As more came into the team and battles got more intense, her teamates and friends would back her up, and they formed strong bonds together not as mentor and student, but friends as well. As the years passed, everything remained strong, until she evolved into a Blaziken. It was then, after a gym battle in , she had a love for battle, and felt like she could take on anything. As a Blaziken, her tactics as well as her trainer's gotten better with each battle, making them hard to beat in Hoenn's hardcore battling grounds, on the "beginner" level. With new knowledge, and better communication, to not only her fellow pokemon, but to the humans as well, she was able to help train her friends to new levels and speak her feelings more easily to her trainer. They soon went on to the Elite Four, and hit past Champion, making them hard to rival with. She participated in battle contests often, and were unbeatable, giving them quite the reputation for being "invincible". That fame stuttered when Blitz decided to enroll Vesta in a "show-off" contest. With no experience on the stage, and the poor commands Blitz gave, they wound-up in last place, making them a laughing stock for a good week. Vesta hated it even more, those kinds of contests, and persuaded Blitz never to go to one ever again, as she was "not one for beauty, and don't like to be a "pretty pet". Although that effected their reputation as fighters, the two quickly reminded who could beat them at a match against each other. Discovery of Groudon: As they battled, Blitz's curiosity grew, and with it, Blitz went to many places, including a cave that formed seemingly overnight in Route _ where reports of dry weather climates occurred, they never realized they disturbed a legendary, Groudon. With Vesta's power and skill, a slow but intense battle raged on, but Blitz was able to catch it after Vesta almost fainted the pokemon. Blitz named it Zenom, and over time, got to be Vesta's best friend. The two would battle each other every chance they got, and had fun spending time together, forming a strong relationship that would last what seemed like for the rest of their lives. Separation: During an exploration, Vesta and Blitz got ambushed by a Deyoxs, as well as a few other pokemon. Powerful, and hard to beat with it's many was of hurting and protecting, taking the Deyoxs down was hard. With a lack of supplies to keep the battle going, and Vesta getting hurt badly, the two dashed out, not before Blitz's belt got broken by a hit from a Zubat, causing him to lose most of his teammates, except Vesta. They then went to the nearest pokemon center and got a new pokeball for Vesta in emergency cases, and healed her. After getting back out, Blitz had taken his weaker pokemon from the PC, and went off to collect his pokemon, but to no avail, when they had returned, there was no trace of Blitz's gear. Vesta lost most of her good friends, including Zenom, and told Blitz to promise to go look for them. They tried for two weeks, but nobody was interested, or didn't want to turn the pokemon back to Blitz. Blitz ultimatly gave up, which angered Vesta as Blitz gave up, but also made her sad that she may never see her friends again. Abandonment: After the team's restart, they still remained strong, but after 2 months, Blitz said he had to go, not to another region, but "home". None of them knew what he meant, especially Vesta, as she known him for almost all of his life, and said goodbye. Blitz said that he would visit them soon, and maybe regularly if he could, but the two stood, embracing each other for their final moments before an unintentional disappearance for 7 years. Life alone: Vesta got bored quickly in the PC, and her friends couldn't help her. She became restless, and in a bad mood, feeling like her trainer abandoned everyone to be high-balling in Sinnoh. Then, what happened was that the Pokemon storage system was being upgraded, and during that time, Vesta saw the way out, and left her friends that grew distant as Vesta gotten more and more mad at her trainer. When she got "released" (she still was identified to belong to a trainer) she was able to do whatever she wanted, without constraint from her trainer. She lived off in the wild, and managed to retain her knowledge of speech, as well as now learn more than four moves, increasing her power against others. She couldn't get captured, even by a master-ball, as she was still owned, a "parting gift" left by her trainer. She soon survived by hunting, stealing and beating pokemon, for fun, and for survival. Some knew she was Vesta, as the unbeatable pokemon of Hoenn, but over time, she was referred to more crazy names, even to fire-spirt, or Goddess of the Sacred Fire (or Life) (which refers to Vesta, a Greek goddess that was a guardian of a sacred fire, fitting for a Blazkien that was randomly, but coincidentally, named Vesta). Reunion: Even after 7 years, the past caught up to her. One day, an odd scientist found her and came after her, even after she burned him with Flamethower. When she decided to her the scientist out, the scientist introduced himself as Dr.Ender, and told her that she has been chosen as a Universal Companion. When she asked what does this mean, Dr.Ender replied "Blitz wants you back, he chosen you to come back to him". Vesta heard the scientist out, and was soon teleported to a entirely different world made of squares and blocks. When she finally thought of asking why her, Doc replied "He misses you I guess, you were one of his best friends back in the day..." Even with this news, she still possessed a deep hatred for him not visiting, or him trying to find her, or even him showing up to relay the message, thinking that it was all fine and dandy and was ready to beat the trainer that abandoned her and her friends for 7 years. Within a few hours, Doc went to check up on Blitz, and came back with a 15 year old teen that had been scarred by a car crash, and was wearing a helmet to cover up his face, tubes covering parts of his body injecting liquids for him to survive on. The two had a talk, and Vesta couldn't forgive her trainer for the fact of "being busy" and "couldn't have time to visit". He still gave Vesta a "implantation" to allow her to become a Universal Companion, which granted her new knowledge, as well as the ability to speak languages more fluently and clearly, and getting the ability to learn another move. Journey to Earth: ((to be added)) Category:Pokémon Category:Female Category:Subject 052 Category:Mother Category:Fighter Category:LGBT Category:Badass